


There's Good & There's Bad

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Dark Avatar, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Red Lotus Korra, Will add more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has been known as the Avatar who has turned ever since the Red Lotus set her to kill the world leaders. But that was four years ago and Asami Sato is beginning to think otherwise. With Korra's past catching up with her, will both of them survive it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Lotus finds Korra, the new Avatar. But something goes wrong.

The headache started this morning and it was growing steadily worse as the Chief of Republic City Police made her way to her office.

In average, Lin Beifong spent about fifteen to eighteen hours every day in the office. Part of it was that she didn't have a choice; Republic City is huge and crime rates didn't go down if she wasn't there to push it down. Part of it was because she didn't really have a reason to go home except to bathe, change clothes, sleep or nap. Part of it was because sometimes, idiots managed to infiltrate the office itself.

"I-I'm sorry, Chief," Yong Ji stammered, not looking her in the eye. "I d-don't know."

So much for Republic City's finest.

Lin's brows met and her jaw twitched.

Yong Ji didn't need her to say more.

"I'll get right to it, Chief! I'll get you the statement before afternoon," he promises with fear in his eyes.

With a salute, he scampers off.

Lin's assistant, Meiji, hurried again to her side as the Chief walked on. Officers parted and retreated to their cubbyholes as Meiji started to update Lin on what happened while she was away. Considering that she only left six hours ago, there was already a lot. Sometimes, Lin wondered if the city would burn to the ground if she had one of those rare days off.

"...and the Council called," Meiji says in a mildly alert tone. Lin shoots her a look and the woman hands over to her a new folder. Then immediately places on top of them a couple more familiar ones, cases they've had for a few days now. Lin nods in understanding. "Councilman Tenzin will be here shortly after their morning meeting. I'll get you your ginger root tea."

Lin gets in her office and slams the door closed. She bends it shut behind her. She goes to the window and narrows her eyes around the officers coming in and out of the building. She eyes some passersby before she closes the blinds. She tosses the other folders to her desk and opens the new one.

Her eyes narrow on with each word she reads and she curses out loud. she slams it to the desk and grabs for the phone.

"Get me Councilman Tenzin! Now!"

As she waits for the operator to connect her to her ex-lover, Lin peers through the blinds. Her eyes look for the familiar statue of her recently deceased Uncle, the past Avatar Aang.

She utters a silent prayer to the Spirits for the new Avatar, the four year old Korra, and hopes that the Red Lotus will not harm her.

She rubs her temple with a grimace. This is going to be a very, very long day.


	2. Gone Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avatar has Fallen

The cold tundra is bathed by a warm orange glow and smoke is heavy in the air. The sirens are still wailing but there is no one to answer to them now.

The burning encampment's flames rise high up into the sky, the ashes coating the freshly fallen snow with black.

The young woman emerges from the snowbanks and she gets up, shaking off the snow that has gathered on her head and blroad shoulders. She wipes the blood from her split lip with a gloved hand. She makes a small huff of amusement and licks the rest of the blood off.

She whistles for her companion and trudges on, fur boots sinking into the cold snow.

Her companion slows to a trot when she reaches her side and she grabs a dark and calloused hand to the white fur.

She makes no goodbye to the place that she had called home for fourteen years. Truthfully, it had never even been her home to begin with.

 

* * *

 

They reach the port by midnight. They pay enough yuans to guarantee the nicest cabin, but she insists on sleeping with the polar bear dog that scared everybody else. They did not ask her any questions and otherwise left her alone except when they brought her her food. She knows they recognize her. She does not doubt that people were already hunting for her. It's been like that since forever, it seems. She doesn't mind. She likes being the hunted and in turn hunting the hunters. But as long as they do not bother her, she will not harm them.

They take her to the edge of the Earth Kingdom. She doesn't stay in the town they had landed on and leave right away for the third closest village. There, she purchases Earth Kingodm clothes and hide her old blue hues. She cuts off her hair and rent the cheapest room and stable available. She stays for a day to hear news.

It looks like this Village is still unaffected by the Earth Queen or the Firelord's death. She hears riots and chaos abounding the huge cities and her grip on the bottle of alcohol tightens. She hears the whispers, however, scared and confused.

_"The **Avatar** did this?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Red Lotus."_

The name alone sends her blood boiling and her stomach hurtling. She slams money down and leaves the Village, no matter how late it was.

Her face is set as she rides through the night, anger coursing through her.

_How dare they._

She travels until morning, ignoring the small towns she has passed until the dawn finally broke through the tall mountains.

"Sorry 'bout that, Naga," she murmurs quietly as she leads her animal guide to the new stable she had rented for her friend. "I'll make it up to you."

Naga finishes drinking from the water that has been provided for her and looks up at the so-called Fallen Avatar.

Korra rips off the poster from the wall at the side of the barn and grins in amusement. She shows the torn paper to Naga and the dog tilts her head in question.

"How's about we hunt tonight?"

The answering bark of agreement makes her smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well? Tell me! Should I even continue?


	3. Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami overhears a suspicious conversation between her father and someone in the phone while Korra tries to remember a long gone past

Asami comes back late from her date with the Fire Ferret's firebender, Mako.

She sets her helmet on the butler's waiting hand and dreamily skip her way to her father's office upstairs.

Asami felt so _happy_. She just went out on a date with her _crush_. He actually _likes_ her. He doesn't seem fazed by the money she has to her name. And he's asked her out _again_ on Friday! It's going to be such a long wait.

She's never dated anyone so nice and gentlemanly as Mako is. She wants to tell her Daddy how good it was. she had a feeling that she'll be introducing them soon and she wants her father ready. He can be pretty protective sometimes. He did make her take self-defense classes. Not that she minded. But girls at seven years old normally took dance lessons. Then again, most girls don't lose their mothers so young.

The thought of Yasuko Sato almost dampened Asami's mood but Asami forges on. It has been a long time since she has felt this close to happiness and she couldn't let her mother's memory taint it. Her mother would be devastated. So will her father. He had tried so hard after the loss of his beloved wife. Asami owed it to both of them to move on with her life and find her happiness.

Asami removes her goggles and her gloves as she climbs the stairs, smiling optimistically to herself.

Everything was going to be perfect.

Mako's such a breath of fresh air. And so handsome, too. Plus, he's playing for Asami's underdog team in the Pro-Bending championship! He even said his brother, the earthbender Bolin, wanted to meet her soon! How can it be more amazing than that?

Asami wonders where Mako will take him since she was the one who invited him to Kwong's. She might have sort of been kinda wanting to impress him a little to get his attention. But other than that, she was just really very sorry for hitting him on her moped the other day.

She hated to think that she was supposed to bring her Satomobile that day. It was good that she had to get the brakes realigned that morning and she couldn't do it herself because she had an appointment she couldn't miss.

She's on top of the stairs when she hears her father with someone over the phone.

Her smile falls for a moment before it turns into a frown. It must be that Cabbage Corp fool, Lau Gau-lan, accusing her Dad of framing him up as an Equalist again. He's been calling nonstop lately. From _jail_ no less.

The lies these people come up with just to blame their faults to her family. It was just _frustrating_.

The business end of their company was always a headache for him and she hated making things harder for him. Inventing was one thing, but dealing with difficult, snobby, greedy investors and business rivals was not one neither Sato liked.

Asami surely didn't want to handle that end if she stepped up to inherit Future Industries. (Not that she had much choice, anyway.)

She warily creeps to her father's office door. She places her ear on thee door and bit her lip. Why does it feel like she was doing something wrong? Why should she anyway? She has a right to know what's going on. She's the one the company will go to. Even now her Dad was training her how to run it. It was a pretty lucky break she got her degree in engineering and economics fairly quickly.

"No, no! No, I assure you, everything is going exactly as planned... Uh-um, yes... Luckily, the Cabbage Corp investigation has bought us enough time... Trust me, by the end of the week ... we'll be ready to strike!"

Asami pulled away from the door like it had burned her. She looked at the door with brows scrunched and was frozen in place.

What was that?

She couldn't think anymore because she heard her father rise from his seat. Asami retreated to her room and closed it shut silently behind her.

Fear crawled in her heart, giving way to doubt.

Asami starts pulling off her clothes and makes her way to the bath.

 _No, Asami,_ she tell herself. _It's probably the new line of Satomobiles. There's no way your Dad's an Equalist._

 

* * *

 

Korra wakes up in cold sweat. Her ears are ringing and her heart was pounding against her chest.

She takes in deep calming breaths as her eyes adjust into the darkness. She looks at her shaking hands and curls them to fists. She breathes in deeply, holding it until she can't anymore, until her shaking stops.

After assessing that she is in no grave danger, she plops back into bed and throws an arm over her eyes in defeat.

Flashes of light burn beneath her eyelids, reminding her of a dream, a memory, long ago forgotten. She scrunches her eyes shut in an attempt to get rid of them.

It's been more than four years since she's run off. But still the memories are as vivid as ever. The headaches are as bad as ever too. But these stuff, these flashes of light and the noises that echo in her mind are disorienting and confusing. She knows these are memories from a very long time ago. But why is it so hard to recall? And why does her heart ache with them?

She remembers clearly the first time she is taught how to control her fire.

_"The key is your breathing, Avatar," her master tells her. "Fire is powered by air. It becomes your energy. Deep from your diaphragm, feel it pooling. Fire is destructive if left alone. It is pure power. But Fire must be directed. Controlled. It must have cause. Remember, Avatar, your existence must always have cause."_

If she remembers the Red Lotus spouting stupid goat baboon monkey shit nonsense word for word, surely she should remember why fuzzy memories hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of timeskips, I know. But they're part of the story and sorry about that. But anyway, ahem, just to make it clear, I am not a Makorra or Masami fan. I do not object to their shippers. But every time I rewatch A:LOK, just know, I'm the shipper who screams, _**"No, 'Sami/Korra, NO!"**_ every time they kiss or touch. Yeah. So... Anyway. Thanks for reading!


	4. Stigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About five years from the present, Avatar Korra makes mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. four chapters in two days. I must be really motivated. Enjoy n_n

If there was anything at all Korra liked about her missions, it was being able to go outside the stuffy compound.

So she was so excited when she was _finally_ given the task of taking out the Earth Queen Hou-Ting. Which was totally cool, since Queen Dirtface was such a temperamental, rude, demanding, and manipulative old woman.

After seeing how she treated her subjects, the Avatar knew her duty was to bring justice to the people. She had no problem throwing her to the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se.

She doesn't know what happened to the despicable woman but she took credit for her death. Doesn't matter to her. All the Red Lotus cared about was disposing off the old woman. All she cared about was actually doing her job as the Avatar. And that's to restore balance.

The Red Lotus spent years teaching her about how her past lives have failed to stop the world from falling under the clutches of corrupted, greedy, selfish leaders. It was her duty to restore the Earth into its original state. But first, she had to break the system from the up down.

Korra simply started by destroying the Walls of Ba Sing Se.

Soon as she got back, she was ordered to kill Unalaq.

She was hoping for something warmer, after being to Earth Kingdom. Snow paled next to the greens and browns of the Earth she had come to love.

Though a waterbender, she preferred the warmth of fire and the dirt of earth to the coldness of snow. She wasn't really bothered by the cold. But she's been there all her life. She was ready to see the world.

But like any good soldier, she obeyed. Because that's what soldiers do, trust that what they're doing would be the for the greater good. The bigger picture.

Unalaq dies falling off a cliff during their duel. He asked no questions like he already knew what was going on. And he was mad. Oh Spirits, he was _so_ mad. His body will not be found until three years after. She hadn't really bothered to cover him up. But the snowstorm that night probably covered up his dead body.

She visited the spirit portal during her stay there. Soon, when the time is right, she will have to open it. For now, her orders were to leave after the assassination.

She wondered when she would be ask to kill his twin children. She knew they were the ones going to rule next. Maybe the Red Lotus were just going to give them a chance to try. She doubted that. But like Unalaq, she made no questions.

A few months later, Korra is ordered to sail to the Fire Nation to kill Firelord Izumi and her successor.

She was thrilled. Somewhere _warm_. Finally.

If she succeeds on the mission, she will be asked to rescue their brothers; Ghazan, Ming-Hua, P'li and Zaheer.

Korra could barely contain her excitement. They were her personal heroes. She couldn't wait to finally meet them and learn from them. And even if Zaheer was a nonbender, Korra admired him. His principles basically shaped her entire life! She couldn't wait to finish this and break them out.

 

* * *

 

 

The Avatar arrives in Ember Island on a warm evening where Firelord Izumi and her successor were on vacation.

She walks around like any tourist, decked in Fire Nation reds that complimented her dark skin perfectly.

She tried eating some ice cream with reluctance. What's so great about flavored snow anyway? But she was just about horrified of how she had shamed the Spirits by her presumptions. Ice cream was just about the best thing to exist. Then she tried flavored shaved ice called _kakigōri_. All in all, life changing. She could almost forsake noodles. Well... _almost_.

She manages to scout out the Firelord's summer home without trouble. She finds a window from the back that would cover her from being seen when she sneaks in later that night.

The job was easy. Kill the Firelord with as little casualties as possible. Then kill her successor, Ursa.

Korra was going to do the job when somebody came in the Firelord's bedchambers unannounced.

Hiding within the shadows and the thick red curtains, she watched quietly as a pitter patter of steps came to the room.

A girl, barely eight years old by the looks of her, came into the room wearing her nightgown.

She hesitated near the bed but then reached out to shake the sleeping Izumi.

"G-granma?" She whispered quietly, as if she would wake someone else.

The Firelord stirred in her sleep and turned to the child. "Ursa?"

Korra's heart skipped a beat and she felt ice suddenly crawling through her veins. This was _Ursa?_

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I had nightmares, Granma," Ursa murmured. "But Mama wouldn't wake up so..."

"Oh my little Princess," Izumi sighs and kisses her forehead and hugs her. "Come to bed. You can sleep with grandma. Firelord lessons are so tiring, I know... But you'll be okay. You'll make a great Firelord and you'll make sure everyone's happy."

Korra retreated as soon as they were asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

 _"You call murdering a child justice?"_ Korra snarls from the ground. She was sporting a cut lip now. "I thought we weren't supposed to harm the young children?"

"Avatar, you must remember that we are doing this for the greater good," Her old Firebending master Xin tells her as he regards her with cold gold Fire Nation eyes. "We are simply putting to rest people who think themselves gods above people."

"You will learn, in time, that your punishment for this... _soft-heartedness_ of yours will not do the world any good," Hao, an Earthbender master, says. "The world is imbalanced. You alone can stop this."

"You are but a half-baked Avatar," Master Anloq sneers. He raises his arms and closes his fists and water solidifies to raise Korra in a pillory. "You must learn now before you set out into the world. How can you balance the world if you can't balance yourself? Have you been ever able to produce a gust of air?"

Korra grits her teeth at him. She can live without Airbending. She doesn't _need_ to Airbend to be the fucking Avatar!

"Avatar, know your place," Hao crosses his arms and grabs a handful of hair when she doesn't look at him. "You _will_ kill them."

"I will not kill children!" Korra growled.

Xin's lips curled back and he backhanded her. She looks at the blood dripping to the cold white floor and licks her bloody lips.

"As the Avatar, you should listen," Xin said as he leaned to her face. "You must do your duty to this world."

Korra smiles at him and spits blood and saliva to his face.

"Fuck you."

She takes Anloq's will from the water and her eyes glow the familiar white of past Avatars. The three masters started stepping back into their stances and the other Red Lotus members in the room begin to either run out or scramble into their forms of defense.

"I am not your puppet," she declares, the voices of her predecessors joining hers in an almost fearful combination, as she stands in full height, her expression furious.

The whole structure of the building started to shake and debris started flying, beginning to form into a cyclone around the young Avatar.

"I will decide how to restore balance in this world and you will not stop me!"

Korra's scowl deepens and she raises her fist.

"You are a blight to my path," the Avatar's feet leaves the ground and she looms over them all, powerful and a death sentence. _**"Begone!"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, for the sake of the story, I have chosen to ignore the Harmonic Convergence... for now. I don't know if anyone caught that but Korra leaves the Red Lotus at eighteen and at the present time, she is twenty two. Questions?

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from this prompt thing. I forgot the story where I read it from. I admit I let myself go at it a little too much. This is a work in progress. I can't say I can upload all the time because, if you look at it, I have other fics pending. but a plotbunny's a plotbunny and I think it's pretty cool. Though to be honest, I haven't fully outlined this story. I don't even have a draft or anything. I was just so excited, I wrote it and posted. HA. So, yeah. Tell me what you guys think. I hope you'll help me make my writing become better. Love is appreciated.


End file.
